


环

by c_disseminatus



Category: Before Watchmen (Comics), Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_disseminatus/pseuds/c_disseminatus
Summary: 时间是环形的。
Relationships: Jon Osterman/Adrian Veidt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	环

**Author's Note:**

> 他们不属于我，但一切OOC和剧情偏差都属于我。  
> 阿兰，对不起again（……）

一、  
时间是环形的。

琼知道时间真正的样子。历史没有开始，未来没有尽头。已发生的和未发生的一切都在同一只圆环里徘徊，从诞生的一霎那就再也踏不出去。

在这个圆环中的某个下午，他启程前往布鲁塞尔。在那里，他聆听一位老人的声音，那个声音告诉他，上帝不掷骰子。他的身体悬浮在半空，在那些真理的奠基者们头顶形成星星点点的粒子，构成一片他们窥不到的宇宙。

两年之后，乔纳森奥斯特曼在德国出生。在三十岁那年，他来到一片陌生的大陆，开始他真正的人生。

然后，他与一个人在一场慈善晚宴上相遇。琼注视着那个戴着眼罩的年轻男人，对方的手被他捏在手心，肌肤接触的地方让他没有任何感觉。他不该为此产生任何感觉。但对方为那份冰凉柔软的触感而惊讶地抬起头来打量他。

那个人说，希望我们不久后就能再见。

他们会的。他们会再见，握手，拥抱，亲吻，爱抚，争吵，叹息，告别。琼站在时间的圆心，看着不同的场景在同一瞬间涌向他，而他始终没有放开握着的那只手。如果时间有颜色，那它会是金色的，像布鲁塞尔那个午后的阳光，与钟表零件一同摆在天鹅绒布上的镊子，或者仅仅像面前的年轻人闪耀的头饰，在瞬息万变的世界中闪烁着来自超新星的永恒光辉。那个被他戴在额头上的细窄圆环在吊灯下反着光。二十年后，同一道光在琼眼前闪过，那时他轻声问，我说错了什么。

“我说错了什么？”

年轻人愣住了，他眨起眼睛对琼笑，虹膜是不深不浅的蓝，在不远处的闪光灯下稍微有些发绿。“你什么也没说错，”他说，“一定是因为这里的空气太污浊了，让我有点头晕。”

他环顾四周，动作轻巧地向琼探过来补充道：“也许是那些政客们让这里的一切都变得太‘正确’了*。”

一个再明显不过的左派笑话。琼低声笑着垂下眼睛，视线所及之处有一块薄而软的紫色布料在轻轻摇晃，从边缘露出一截匀称的手臂。

临走时琼轻声说，我们还会再见的。会场里四处是交谈声，那个年轻人没有回头来看他。琼很清楚，这同一句话他再不会说第二次了。

二、  
时间是环形的。

所以一切发生过的事在琼眼里都不会结束。他触碰任何事物的时候也在铭记它们。他并不自愿这么做，因为那让他困惑。但他就是记得——连记忆这样主观而虚幻的东西在他身上都像不可辩驳的物理学定律。他记得儿时家里摆放的钟表，齿轮在表盘底下彼此咬合，带动指针跨过无数块圆形的时间。还有柏林的城墙，纳粹的阴云从这里升起时，他们举家逃离这片土地，炮弹落在父亲那一侧，爆炸的气流将他们冲上天空，又狠狠砸在肮脏血腥的雪地里。再后来是亚利桑那的沙漠，那里的风中总带着细密的沙粒，吹在脸上会让皮肤发痛。他无差别地记着生命中的人和事，成为曼哈顿博士以前的，成为曼哈顿博士以后的，还有……

还有阿德里安。琼在那个觥筹交错的夜晚认识了很多人，在刚握住他们的手时就看清了他们将经历的一切，唯独这个年轻人的未来是模糊不清的。他们生命的交汇似乎终止于一次奇怪的争论，阿德里安穿着同样的一身制服站在一个反应炉前紧盯着他，胸口剧烈地起伏着。琼将一只手伸向他的额头，而他意义不明地闭上眼睛，头上的圆环映射着反应堆散发的幽光。

他们的故事终止于此。琼再也看不清更远的未来了，一团迷雾笼罩在他的时间之环上，逼迫它重新被分割为线性的一段段。他隐约记得自己杀死了一个相识已久的人，在一片同样是白茫茫的雪地里，他的手停在半空，和停在阿德里安额前的时候一样。

琼觉得自己会杀了他。但为什么？他本不该也不会这么做。他们的故事不会这样结束。任何故事都不会结束。琼以为那是世界毁灭的前兆——引爆核武器时形成的超光速粒子穿过他的未来，成为遮挡在他面前的疑云。

而那一定都与阿德里安有关。琼决定不去阻止他做任何事。他好奇地观察后者，看着他一次又一次将罪犯绳之以法。那是几乎不属于人类的身手，琼很清楚这个人不会需要任何人的协助。

所以在他提出要“联手”的时候，琼拒绝了。阿德里安并不显得很意外，他解释说这是为了以后的科技发展，为此他想知道琼的能力极限。

然后他怔住了。餐桌上的一切全都飘了起来，在一片特殊的力场作用下静止在他身边的空中。深红醇香的液体从早已空空如也的酒瓶里流了出来，成为一道涌泉从他的胸前流过。琼安静地坐在餐桌对面的位置上，没有焦距的双眼看着他或是他身后的什么东西。阿德里安诧异地放下手中的叉子，再看着它一点点升起，如同凭空出现的神迹。

“如果我知道自己能力的极限，”琼轻声说，“那么你们所对抗的一切从一开始就不会存在。”

“这是个威胁吗？”阿德里安这么问，但也没去看琼，他伸手抓住自己的酒杯，在空中舀起半杯酒，欣然接受这个显然带有某种宗教暗示的冒犯。

“只是个回答。”

物品落回原位。阿德里安啜起那杯酒，恋恋不舍地目送着最后一股液体在琼的控制下流回瓶中。“太可惜了，博士。这样的神迹，但我猜我们的世界是无福消受了。”

琼无言以对。阿德里安看懂了，他明白自己不愿与他们一同“拯救世界”的意图。琼最终还是默许了他借用自己能量来研究的提议以及更多其他的东西，比如他走到自己身边低下头的动作，和之后那个带着酒精味道的吻。在分开以后他舔了舔唇角，满足地笑起来说：“合作愉快，博士。”他的眼睛闪着湿漉漉的光，眼神清亮得不像是喝醉了酒。

离开这间房间之前琼听见他在背后喊自己的名字，叫他大可以忘了这件事。“可我不会忘记。”他说。

“你指哪些？”

琼走到窗前。“所有一切。”

三、  
时间是环形的。

琼觉得自己像是永远处在循环的一天之中。一个他与阿德里安握手，就有下一个他重新这么做一次。永无止境，难以逃脱。

他在维特公司顶层的办公室里，屋子庞大得不像只为一人准备的空间。阿德里安背对他站在窗前往下看。他们谁都没有说话，流通的空气寂静而不突兀。琼喜欢这里的空间。

有时候他会从单调乏味的生活中抽出身来，迫切地寻找一些交流的机会。阿德里安理解不了物理世界终极的平静与美，但他是唯一能理解琼奥斯特曼的。琼不知道是什么区分了曼哈顿博士与琼奥斯特曼，在他的时间中，琼走向那间实验室，曼哈顿博士走了出来，小小的本征力场发射器像薛定谔的盒子，活着的与死去的总有一个时刻同时存在，而阿德里安偏偏能理解活着的他。

他们的交流几乎总是无声的。他不爱长篇大论，但阿德里安总能看懂他的眼神变化。阿德里安对琼的环形时间理论保持着克制谨慎的好奇，他时常提问，但并不显得十分渴求一个答案。琼有时回答他，有时不。那些答案不总是能让阿德里安满意，但他依然在每次道别时说谢谢。

曼哈顿博士第一次空间转移到这间办公室的时候是和阿德里安一起。他在博物馆里找到刚刚结束一场战斗的奥兹曼迪亚斯，他喊他阿德里安，尽管十分清楚这年的他还没公开过自己的身份。琼不顾他惊讶的目光将一只手搭在他肩上，有闪烁的光点从地上跃起，在阿德里安的眼前施展一场绚丽的核爆。睁开双眼时他们已经回到办公室里，第一次经历空间传送的年轻人差点晕得摔倒在办公桌上。他问琼是怎么做到的，眼前跳跃的光点随着呼吸的平稳逐渐消失。

“分解与重组物质并非难事。”

阿德里安抬起一只手端详着。“别告诉我你刚刚分解了我然后又在这里把我拼了回来。”

“不，”琼的视线锁定在对方整洁干净的桌面上，再过几年，这上面会摆起许多手掌大小的奥兹曼迪亚斯玩偶，而琼会觉得那场景有点好笑，“尽管这也并不难。”

“我发现我可以扭曲空间，从而直接把要去的地方拉到身边。”

“所以对你来说移动空间比移动自己还更简单？难以置信。”

“并不简单，反而消耗更多的能量，”琼笑了笑，“但如果考虑到你，就不是那么难理解。这样移动对有机体造成的伤害比分解重组要少得多，至少对你而言是这样。”

阿德里安回给他一个感激的笑，转过身去看着窗外的城市。过了很久，他问，这么多的事情同时发生，你怎么才能选出真正想要记住的那些呢。琼看着他头顶的圆环低语：“我不选择。”

阿德里安转过头来看他，等着他的后半句回答。

而他望向那双打量着自己的眼睛，看着对方的虹膜被夕阳染上一丝暖色，但投来的注视却始终带着意义不明的疏离。琼叹了口气。“......因为发生过一次的事就会永远发生。”

阿德里安困惑地站在原地，任由琼的手指沿着他头顶的金属环划过，那个一直温和的声音说，这就是我的时间的样子，它是金色的。他缓慢地眨了眨眼，强迫自己不再盯着面前幽蓝的身躯看，直到琼放下了手，他说：“如果有一天你也能看到它，也许你就能理解。”

四、  
时间是环形的。

而琼偏爱站在圆心的感觉。所有一切，日日夜夜，每时每刻，都在同时发生。他在时间的中心挑选即将出现的画面，像站在橱窗前挑选玩具的孩童。

“但你唯独不挑选自己的反应，嗯？”

阿德里安挑着眉看他。他们在维特公司下属的研究所。琼站在反应堆前观察里面的能量变化，听着身后的人与自己有一搭没一搭的闲聊。形势的剧变让阿德里安手下的东欧科学家们早早撤回了祖国，剩下的人每当看见曼哈顿博士出现在这里就会自觉地走出门去，放心大胆把剩下的工作交给他。阿德里安知道此时一定还有另一个琼待在洛克菲勒军事研究中心为美国政府工作，但他从来说不准究竟哪一个才是真正的曼哈顿博士。

“我是来道别的，阿德里安，”琼转向一旁站着的人，“这是我们最后一次见面。”

“什么？为什么？”

“我看不清这个世界的未来了。”

阿德里安紧蹙起眉毛，射向琼的眼神依然让他捉摸不透。“这和我们有什么关系？”

“你很快会告诉我，这里的空气太污浊了，”琼看着二十岁的阿德里安向他走来，一秒，两秒，五秒之后，他会握住他的手，“只有和你共同经历的未来，我无法预见。”

“琼……”

“我杀死了一个人。”

他握住伸到面前的手。一个年轻人告诉他，这里的空气太污浊了，让他头晕。与此同时，面前站着的人眉头紧锁，眼角有细纹微微向上弯起，虹膜在蓝光的映射下显出放射状的绿色纹理。

“而你觉得这代表你杀了我。”

阿德里安头上的圆环闪着光，那道光吸引着琼的视线。金色的。

如果时间有颜色，那它会是金色的。可他的时间唯独无法在面前的人身上闭合成环。他像孤立在时间之外的因或果，不在自己身上期待什么，也不给予什么。但琼知道这一切的因果都与他有关。

“我不知道。如果那是战争，那么它一定是我无法阻止的那种，”琼的声音非常轻，和微弱的幽蓝光芒一同滞留在屋里，“但如果那是你……”

阿德里安深深吸进一口气。他的手紧贴在背后，拇指的指甲在不经意间咬进掌心。“如果是我，那会怎么样？告诉我，你会杀了我来拯救世界吗？”

“我不会。”

屋子里突然响起一声无奈而讥讽的笑。琼垂着眼睛，地面上有放射性元素在他眼中闪烁着微弱的亮光。他轻声问：“我说错了什么？”

“你什么都没说错，”阿德里安盯着琼的方向，他用力地呼吸，胸口却依然沉重得像压着一座山，琼向他走来，他做了个吞咽的动作，“你最大的错误，就在于你说的一切都该死的正确。”

琼沉默着走上最后几级台阶。不知为何阿德里安突然想要从这里逃走，但琼的手臂拦住了他，将他用力顶上身后的围栏。那只散发着幽光的手伸向了他。他闭上双眼。

想象中的窒息或疼痛没有降临。有冰凉的指尖擦过他的额角，然后就停留在那里。琼的嘴唇覆上他的额头，隔着金色的环形头饰亲吻了他，动作虔诚而轻柔，像同时吻着他金色的时间与一颗死去的恒星。静电迅速流过反光的金属，在他们身体触碰的位置闭合成环。琼在他泛红的耳边说，再见。

阿德里安猛地睁开眼，琼的身影消失了，只有他走过的地方隐约浮现出一闪一闪的光来，如同一个自己看不见的、稍纵即逝的宇宙。

五、  
时间是环形的。

琼在再次站在卡纳克基地中的时候终于意识到自己的未来不再有迷雾笼罩了。金色的、流光溢彩的时间重新环绕在他的周围，却让他觉得很讽刺。

他在一个装饰得富丽堂皇的冥想室里，屋子正中央有一个星球仪，阿德里安隔着它坐在他对面。如果在往常琼也许会告诉他那个星球仪有几个行星的位置摆错了。刚刚才杀了他一次的凶手面色平静地盘腿坐着，只有剧烈的心跳暴露了他真实的内心。

那个人说，他见过如此之多的痛苦，如此多的被他谋杀的面孔。琼点头。几分钟前的地狱在纽约，而现在，它在阿德里安的眼里。那片不深不浅的蓝不再清明也不再透亮了，琼只能在那里看见无尽的死亡。

“你能理解的，对吗？”

琼突然有些想笑。刚刚凭一己之力愚弄了全世界的人如今想要的只是一句“我理解”。曾经被遮蔽的未来与过去重新出现在他眼前，他却为难得清晰的视野感到无趣。他又一次站在时间的圆心，成为它的主宰，只是他再也认不出面前的人了。无论是向他伸出手来的，还是在餐桌前亲吻他的，都不再是眼前的这个。

他停在阿德里安面前，居高临下地看着那些因为打斗而凌乱的头发。他说，我们不会再见了。

他们不会再见。十分钟后，琼眼里的阿德里安从他的生命里彻底消失，他的未来没有了人类的身影。他顶着对方灼热的视线将手放在他的头顶，摘下那只金属头饰。

那只圆环上已经有了斑驳的锈迹，琼认真地端详着它，一小块镀金涂层在静电的作用下微微翘起。“没有什么会终结的，阿德里安，”他说，“你只是看不到这一切。”

亮蓝色的光点从琼脚下升了起来。在离开这里的时候，他看见阿德里安向他伸出一只手，那只手的指缝间布满干涸的血迹，掌心有一个浅浅的弹孔。他知道自己再也不会握住它了。

琼的时间是环形的。

可阿德里安从不知道。世界上最聪明的人终究是人，再看不到比光更高维的度量衡。他永远不会知道琼眼中最美丽的事物一直就在他的头顶，即使被它装点的头颅填满的是欺骗与阴谋。

于他而言永远是线性的时间还会继续向前流淌，直到他的生命终结于某一声呜咽，只是到了那时他的身边再不会有任何能与之分享的人。

他不知道很多事情，就像他不知道连生命也一样永不终结。在他的心脏停跳以后，1985年的阿德里安维特还会永远活在琼环形的时间中，他们不断地重遇，欺骗，争吵，最后离别，卡纳克的最后几小时永无止境地徘徊在琼的生命里。曼哈顿博士没有从地球带走任何其他东西，除了无限的记忆。那只金色圆环将被带往河外星系，飘荡在人类暂不能见证的宇宙里——那本就是星辰的遗骸，琼这么想，它最终总要回到自己的诞生之处。

而那个时候，琼对着它叹了口气。他觉得它就像属于他的时间，但更像人类的墓碑。

END

* right，正确/右翼


End file.
